You Can't Stop The Beat!
by YackerandWeaselForever
Summary: Adopted from Pieface98. Read her story first, because I will not be re-posting her chapters. These are all mine. This is kinda like a Christmas Tori, shown on last night on Nick. Watch that too. Love ya, Kathryn.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, Sorry to say, but pieface98 is not continuing 'You Can't Stop the Beat'. We'll still love her though. LOVE YA, GIRL! So, I adopted her story. I won't be as good as PieFace's but it will be continued! So, the new version of 'You Can't Stop the Beat' is starting now. I would fully encourage you read her version first, because I will not be putting them on here. Thanks! This is dedicated to Pieface98 for starting the story and letting me adopt it. Love you all!

On with the story!

Nina's POV

"Fabian, it's okay. It's only your first bad grade! So what?" I kinda shouted at Fabian, the guy of my dreams, my boyfriend.

"Nina, it's upsetting! I've never had a bad grade on song before, maybe I should just quit writing!" Fabian shouted back at me. We got to 5th period drama class and when we got in the whole class got silent. But, neither of us paid any attention.

''Fabian-" I started, before he interrupted me.

"Nina, just stop talking! I'm not writing songs anymore! I'm done!" He said, tears silently going down his cheeks. Everyone noticed, but didn't say anything. I put a comforting arm around his shoulder.

"Fabian? Why are you being such a sourpuss?" Mr. Winkler asked. Both Fabian and I were silent. I stood up and walked behind my boyfriends' chair.

"Fabian got a bad grade on his Christmas song for his Creative Music Class and he's really upset about it." I explained. Fabian's tears got worse and longer.

"Okay, Christmas assignment. I will all assign you Secret Santas. I wrote all names in this basket. Pick and don't tell who you you got until you give them their gift." I picked a name out of the basket and read it.

_Fabian_

Patricia's POV

NO WAY! I GOT THE AMERICAN? WHAT AM I GOING TO GET HER? Maybe there's a way I could give her talent.

Jerome's POV

I got Alfie. Well, he's always talking about telling the bully off from when he was 7... maybe I could find her.

Amber's POV

Patricia. Patricia. What to get Patricia.

Mara's POV

Mick. No surprise

Alfie's POV

I got AMBER! Well, she's always been talking about how much she likes cotton candy. How could that work out.

Fabian's POV

Jerome. Nothing else to say. I'm still too upset.

Mick's POV

Mara. How does that work out?

Well, scene. Um, I'll try to update soon, but I've been up all night babysitting and I need some sleep. Its' 9 am, so I'll be on later.

~Kathryn~


	2. More crying, sleeping, and wondering

Sorry it took me a while to update! I'm just been really busy. My contest is going for one more week (the 31st), and I will be announcing winners on the 4th of April. Please enter!

Okay, lets get to it!

**_Last time on You Can't Stop the Beat (YCSTB)_**

_"I'm done writing music, Nina!" Fabian shouted._

_"You're all being assigned Secret Santas." Mr. Wrinkler said._

_I'm Fabians' secret Santa._

~Nina's POV~

Fabian saying he's not writing music anymore killed me. He's so good at it, but he gets one bad grade and he's done. One D+! I was still trying to convince him to rethink his decision after school while he was taking me home.

"Fabian! Its one bad grade. No Ones' going to judge you." I said soothingly at the end of the sentence.

"Except me!" He answered. "I spent 2 weeks on that song, and apparently it wasn't good enough. I get a freakin' D+! You don't understand how much it hurts!" He said, raising his voice at the end, stopping in my driveway. Tears started in his eyes again, and I got out of the car and to his side. He opened the door instantly, pulling me on his lap.

"Fabian, no matter what happens, it won't change the way I see you or how I feel about you. To me, you aced it." I told him, quietly and soothingly. "Okay?" I asked than, feeling his head go up and down in my shoulder. I opened the door and pulled him out.

"We are going to make you feel better." I announced, then smiled, hearing him chuckle at me. He ran up behind me, than picked me up bridal style, just to hear me squeal. I was so grateful that my family wasn't home, because that would've made it so much more embarrassing. After taking the keys from me and unlocking the door, me still in his arms, and dropped me on the couch making me squeal again. He kissed me, making me happy. We did our homework than I made him watch a movie with me in his chest. He drifted off and left me wondering what I was going to get him. I want to make him happy and to start writing music again. But what will I get him?


End file.
